Ferengi Alliance
='Ferengi Alliance'= :"Rule of Acquisition Number 58 'There is no substitute for success'. It does not matter how success is achieved, superior numbers are just as effective as superior technology. When all is said and done, any victory is better than any defeat." - Gint, the first Grand Nagus of the Ferengi people. The Ferengi Alliance is the Ferengi state, located in the Alpha Quadrant. Built around the principle of extreme capitalism, the Ferengi Alliance is dedicated to the encouragement of economic development and increased wealth for its citizenry; its governing constitution is the Ferengi Bill of Opportunities, and its culture operates on the basis of the principles outlined in the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition. :''See main article: Ferengi History. Ferengi civilization arose circa 8000 BC when the Ferengi discovered the concepts of currency and profit. Around the turn of the first millennium Ferengi politics and business were merged with the appointment of the Ferengi Gint as the first Grand Nagus. Gint also authored the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition. Warp drive was purchased from the Breen by the Ferengi Greko and their culture began to spread out into the galaxy. The Ferengi Alliance made first contact with the United Federation Of Planets in 2364. While contact was initially composed of hostile encounters with rogue DaiMons, the Ferengi Alliance and Federation have been able to maintain a generally peaceful relationship. The Ferengi Alliance was amongst the first Alpha Quadrant powers to move into the Gamma Quadrant after the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole. Forging close economic ties with a number of Gamma Quadrant worlds, the Ferengi were the first to gather relevant intelligence on the quadrant, including information on the existence of one of its dominant powers, the Dominion. During the Dominion War, the Ferengi Alliance remained nominally neutral, though it is known to have aided the Federation on several occasions. 'Politics' The Ferengi Alliance's head of state and head of government is the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. Generally the wealthiest man in the Alliance, the Grand Nagus presides over the Alliance from the Chamber Of Opportunity in the seat of government, the Tower Of Commerce, located in the capital city of the Sacred Marketplace. Ferengi from all over the Alliance often attempt to engage in business dealings with the Grand Nagus. The Nagus has the right to determine his successor. If the Nagus dies without naming a successor or is found to be incompetent, however, the Board Of Liquidators of the Ferengi Commerce Authority has the authority to remove the Nagus from office and install an Acting Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance in his steed before naming the permanent successor. The Ferengi Commerce Authority, more commonly known as the FCA, is the agency of the Ferengi government that is empowered to enforce Ferengi business laws on all Ferengi citizens and those operating within Ferengi jurisdiction. Its Liquidators are its most feared agents, and the FCA reserves the authority to issue an attainder to prevent any Ferengi from doing business with one found to be violating commerce laws. 'Groups+' *Ferengi Bureau of Audit *Ferengi Health Commission *Ferengi Gaming Commission *Ferengi Trade Mission *Treasury Guard *First Bank of Ferenginar 'Military' It was believed that the Ferengi people were not overly militaristic. The military forces of the Ferengi Alliance was headquartered on their homeworld of Fereginar and maintained a potent as well as modest service. Their warships were used to patrol important trade routes, protect business interest abroad, and the territorial integrity of the Alliance. The Ferengi, however, did not hold military service in high esteem, with many believing that those who join this field had failed in commercial ventures. Whilst this was the case, the wealth of the Ferengi had allowed them to buy an entire fleet of warships which were the most modern in the Quadrant and there were known to be lucrative enlistment bonuses in the military. This had the effect of luring many competent officers as well as crew which made the Alliance military into a respectable fighting force. Whilst the Ferengi were quite capable of employing mercenaries to supplement their forces, they had never had the need or desire to do so. Ultimately, they maintained the militia for defensive purposes; ships' commanding officers receive the title of DaiMon. Its defense force is known as the Treasury Guard. The jurisdiction of the military was purely extraplanetary with them possessing no authority to act on Ferenginar itself. The government did possess a police force though they were considered a collection of whip-wielding thugs who did not know how to solve crimes but instead knew how to take bribes as well as beat up people. However, in 2368, it was known that the Ferengi had some form of secret police that used Displacer weapons. By the late 24th century, there was an attempt to create an investigatory arm for the police force which was tasked with solving actual physical crimes such as assaults, murders, and similar such incidents. In addition, the Alliance lacked a formal intelligence agency though individual Ferengi were known to keep watch for any information that might bring in some profit. Though the Ferengi were not a war-like race, it was believed that the Alliance's military was strong enough to challenge larger empires such as the Federation. In fact, Starfleet had judged that Ferengi Marauder-class vessels were near equal in power to that of a Galaxy-class starship. 'Ranks & Titles' *Grand Nagus *First Clerk *Grand Proxy *Sub-Nagus *Liquidator *Eliminator *GuiMon In Chief *DaiMon 'Starship Classes''' *Na'Far-Class Shuttle *Bronta-Class Scout *D'Kora-Class Privateer *Ngort-Class Light Raider *Tokorn-Class Raider *Goront-Class War Cruiser *Ooron-Class Strike Cruiser *Tomax-Class Colony Ship *Glantor-Class transport <<<< BACK